Preview: 8x11 What happened to Brooke!
by CaseyJr
Summary: This is my storyline what will happen with Brooke in 8x11! I cannot wait to see it on Tuesday! Would love to read many other from you ; !


_Hey guys!_

_I cannot wait to see the 8x11! Her is my storyline what will happen with Brooke. Would love to read many others til Tuesday ;)!_

It was storming like hell in Tree Hill. The rain did not seem to stop and people avoided being outside.

„You know, it all makes perfect sense now!" Brooke could not watch at her fincé in spe. „You wanted me to loose the company", she looked to the side. She was too hurt to look into his eyes and too furious as well.

„Brooke, listen to me!", Julian wanted to defend himself „it´s not that big a deal"

At first Brooke didn´t answer. She just wanted to get away from the situation. She headed to the door.  
„Brooke, where are you going? There is a storm outside", he screamed when realizing that she had taken her jacket and opened the door. But Brooke just looked furiously at him and said „It is a big deal!", with that she shut the door and went outside into the rain.

„Brooke! Brooke!"

_A few minutes before:_

_Julian was tallking to his mother on the phone while laying chilled on the couch. „Honey how are you doing?", his mother asked curiusly her only son. „I am fine mom. Everything is perfect." „So, how is Brooke doing? Is she finally settling down and being the housewife you always wanted?", she smiled into the phone and remembered the days when _

_his son had told her that his girlfriend Brooke was working too much and he always cursed that she had not enough time for each others. „ Isn´t it better that she has lost her company and finally has more time for her social life?" Julian answered immediately:" Yes, I think it´s good that she lost her company...she seems more", suddenly a stunned Brooke was standing in front of him. She did not know what she should say. In fact she could not believe what she had heard. „Mother, I´ll call you back". He stood up from the couch and said „Brooke." „I seem what?", she asked taking a step backwards. „You seem more happy, honey." Suddenly she lost her temper. „More happy? Have you been with me the last months? Haven´t you seen how I struggle? I lost everything I am, I ever had been..." „No, you don´t. You are more than those clothes. Yes, I have been with you and I know, that it hurt you but look how you have changed. You did the stuff you always wanted and we had more time. You even tried to make dinner for thangsgiving."_

„_Perfect. Now I am the housewife you always wanted ,right? You know, it all makes perfect sense wanted me to loose the company". She ran outside to her car and drove without an aim._

Julian could not stand remembering that Brooke was outside alone in a car while the weather was like this. He took his phone and dialed her number.

Brooke heard her mobile ring. At first she did not want to answer but after driving so long she had almost lost her fury and said: „Hello?"

„Brooke. You need to come home. There is flooding everywhere. They are saying the levee might break. And on top of all that. I am sorry. And I love you! Please come home"

Brooke listened to her loved Julian and heard how sorry he really felt. She definitely wanted to come home but unfortunatelly it rained that much that she could almost see nothing. „I don´t know if I can babe. I can barely see the road."

„Ok well, I can come and get you. Where are you?" Julian immediately replied but figured out that he would not see anything either. But he did not care. All he wanted at the moment was Brooke at home and cuddling with her and solving their fight.

„I think if I can ..." Brooke suddenly screamed when she saw a little boy standing in front of her car. He pushed the break hard and her car stopped with a loud squeezing sound.

„Brooke! Brooke. What happened!",Julian screamed into the phone.

„Oh my god.", Brooke whispered. What was this little boy doing on the road.  
„Broooooke! Answer me.", Julian asked. „There...there is a boy on the road. And..." suddenly she saw the car that was lying upside down on the side of the road.  
„Oh god Julian. I think it´s Nathan´s car." „Where are you Brooke?", Julian asked anxiously. „Bridge Hill", she said fast and then went out of the car. The rain was falling on her like a waterfall. She recognized the boy. „Chuck. What happened?", the little boy looked up at her. „Mom, I am scared. Daddy is...", Brooke suddenly heard his voice and saw Jamie standing on the street. „Jamie. What? Get away from the street!", she screamed and Jamie run into her arms. „Mom?", Jamie said but the mobile was not working any more. Either it was soaked through from the rain ort he lines went down because of the rain. She went to the car and saw Nathan in it. „Oh god Nathan.", she saw through the window. Nathan was lying in the car not moving, so Brooke tried to climb on it and opened the door. „C´mon Nathan", she said and shook him. She tried to push him outside but he was just too heavy. So instead she slapped him hard. Then Nathan opened his eyes and looked at Brooke. „Brooke? What?" „Nathan. Can you walk?", he pulled himself upside and said „Yes. Ouch. My head just hurts a bit. Where are...?"

„They are outside and ok. C´mon." So both of them walked outside into the rain. „Thanks Brooke!" Nathan said. „Get into my car.", she answered to the two boys and Nathan. They did as they were told to. Brooke ran after them but slipped and lost her phone. When she stood up again she heard a big crash begind her. She looked in the direction the loud sound was coming from. She did not have time to react.

Julian and Haley were driving as fast as possible to reach their loved ones. The bridge was in sight, suddenly the heard a loud sound and elecricity light.

The electricity cable broke from the storm and fell down. Unfortunately Brooke was right standing there where it fell down and it touched her shoulder a bit. But this was enough to send the electricity through her small body and making her heart stop immediately. It was the time Julian and Haley reached the bridge. Julian had seen everything and immediately ran to Brooke while Haley ran to her son. Julian saw her lying on the ground and panicked and immediately tried CPR but she did not react at all.

„Hey baby, c´mon", he screamed at her and looked into her pretty face.

„Aunt Brooke is dying" Jamie said to his mom. Who looked confused at him. She did not know what to say and just looked at Julian doing CPR. She tried to call the ambulance but her phone did not work either. Nathan was now standing a bit shaken outside the car and hugged his wife and son and Chuck. „Get into the car", he said. He wanted to prevent another one to get hit by a cable. Then he went to Julian and said „Stop it. She is breathing.", Julian was still doing CPR and had not realized that Brooke´s heart worked again. With that he put her into his arms and ran to the car „We have to get her into a hospital." The six of them drove as fast as possible. Unfortunately it was still raining like hell and the drive dured longer than usual. Brooke was still unconscious and did not move a bit. „Honey, c´mon. Wake up", Julian whispered and took her hand and kissed her softly.

Some minutes later the gave Brooke in the hands of a doctor. They immediately ran to the doctor that had taken care of Brooke „How..", they asked. The doctor smiled at them. „They are fine. But Miss Davis has to slow down for the next months. Her heart took a big shot and especially in this situation women have to be extremely cautious. The next months she won´t be allowed to walk very much or do much."

The all looked at him with opened mouthes and were relieved to hear that Brooke was fine but then Jamie asked „What situation Dr.?". The others looked down at him and recalled the saying of the doctor. „Women that are pregnant", he answered and smiled. Then he left a bunch of stunned people with even more opened mouthes alone. In room 324 Brooke was sleeping not knowing that she would be the last one to know that she was pregnant with a baby boy and a baby girl.


End file.
